The Christikon Way
by Detrianelle
Summary: Hermione meets a guy at the airport and then sees him again up at camp. What will happen when she finally asks him what his name is?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I did not make up Christikon. I'm only changing the length of the sessions. The real sessions are only a week long. I did not make up Billings, MT. I only own the plot.  
  
A/N: I was just sitting in my basement, thinking about camp, and came up with this idea. If it sucks, please tell me. If it's good, I want to know. But, I'm not going to personally thank every reviewer who writes to me. It just gives the reader a lot of crap to look through until they get to the story. A lot of people don't even read all this stuff at the beginning or the end. My disclaimer is for the whole story. If I need to add on to it, I'll update this chapter. I'll try to keep the Author's Notes to a minimum. Now, I would like to get to writing my story. Please, R&R.  
  
The Christikon Way  
  
Chapter One  
  
School's finally over. I finally get to sleep in all the time and go to my camp. I get to go to Montana. I get to see brother! YES!  
  
That's what Hermione Granger, of Number 13, Beech Street, London, was thinking as she left platform nine and three quarters.  
  
She had just finished telling her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley that she wouldn't be able to come to the Burrow this summer, due to the fact that she'd be out of town all summer. She didn't give them details of where she was going. She just told them that she wouldn't be able to see them, and she would write them.  
  
I don't know why I didn't tell them I was going to Montana. But oh well. I wont be seeing them anyway. I'll just have to tell them all about it when I get back, or in a letter.  
  
And, with that, she walked out of Kings Cross Station, flagged a taxi, and went home.  
  
When the taxi stopped in front of her house, she paid the driver, thanked him, got her trunk, and went inside. She walked in to see her mother on the couch, balancing her checkbook, and her dad reading a book.  
  
When she walked into the room, her parents dropped everything they were doing and attacked her with hugs.  
  
"Oh, honey! You're home!" Her mom was saying.  
  
"There's my girl!" Her dad was exclaiming over and over again.  
  
When they were done hugging her, they pulled away and beamed at her for a moment or two.  
  
Then, her mom broke the silence by saying, "I'm glad your back. Let's get your stuff upstairs in your room." She said, grabbing her backpack. Her dad grabbed one end of her trunk and she grabbed the other. They them started walking up the stairs. "You'll need to pack for your trip this summer to Danny's. I'm sure you're looking forward to it. We just got a letter from him asking about when you'll be arriving. He's so excited you're going to visit. I wish we could go, but you know they need us at the office..." She trailed off at the thought of her work. Both of her parents were dentists. They love their work, but they never had enough time to visit family.  
  
"I'll be sure to tell him hi for you." She said, setting her end of the trunk down on the floor of her room.  
  
"Well, your plane departs at 9:30 tomorrow evening, so you get one full day here to relax and pack. We'll leave for the airport at 8:00. You'll have some time to get some snacks in the airport. We know you hate the food they have on the airplanes so we'll give you some money and you can buy some food in the airports. Well, we'll leave you to pack." Her dad told her, leading her mother out of the room, who had gone back to beam state.  
  
Hermione opened her trunk and emptied it out slowly. She put her already finished homework on her desk, her dirty clothes in her hamper to wash, and her clean clothes on her chair to sort though to see what she wanted to take and what she wanted to leave behind.  
  
She lay down on her bed and looked in the mirror. The girl staring back at her was so different from last year. Last year, she had been a 16 year old, bushy-haired, baggy-clothed, know-it-all bookworm. She had worn glasses and clothed that most first graders wouldn't be caught dead in. But, throughout the year, she had let Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, and Padma have some fun with her look. They had straightened her hair, gotten her contacts, helped her loosen up, and taken her shopping on the Hogsmead weekends. Mind you, she was still smart, but she didn't flaunt it around in classes unless no one knew the answers.  
  
She'd changed so much in one year that she doubted that her brother would even recognize her.  
  
The only reason her parents didn't say anything about the short khaki shorts, tight spaghetti strap tank top, and flip flop sandals was probably because they were too excited to even notice what she looked like. They were just so damn happy that she was home; they didn't care about anything else.  
  
And by this time tomorrow, I'll be in the London Airport waiting to board my plane to Newark, New Jersey. And from there on to St. Paul, Minnesota, and then on to Billings, Montana. My home away from home. M sanctuary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione walked up to the metal detector, her ticket and carry-on (a small black leather backpack) in hand. She passed through with out trouble and carried her carry-on over to her terminal, C14.  
  
She walked over to the nearest Starbucks and grabbed herself a mocha. She still had a half hour until boarding time, so she went into a duty free shop. She bought some gum and plenty of chocolate, because the U.S. doesn't have Flakes, and Twirls, and Areos, and all those other good chocolate bars that the U.K. has.  
  
When she was done, she went to her terminal and sat in one of the seats. She pulled out her passport and plane tickets and set them in her lap. She next pulled out a book and started reading. She felt a person sit down beside her, but didn't do anything.  
  
"The pilot would like to start boarding flight 1039Y in terminal C14 non- stop to Newark, New Jersey. Would people in the First Class seats please come up to the desk and have their tickets and passports at the ready." The attendant's voice boomed over the intercom.  
  
At this, Hermione carefully marked her place in her book and put it away. She sat back waiting for row 8 to be called. It was then that she looked at the person sitting next to her.  
  
It was a boy, around her age. He was slightly tan, but she could tell that his skin was naturally pale. He had dirty blonde hair that hung in his face, but the look suited his strong jawbone. She couldn't help but think that he looked familiar, but she couldn't place it.  
  
Oh well. I've probably just seen him before but never met him or something.  
  
"Is there something really fascinating about me, or is staring just one of your pastimes?"  
  
He startled her by interrupting her staring fest.  
  
"Sorry." She said, turning away from him to look at the long line of people waiting to board.  
  
"It's ok. So where are you going." He said, attempting small talk.  
  
"Montana. Billings, actually. I love it there, and I have this camp I've gone to ever since I was in my first year (A/N: The muggles have years, too you know. I have a friend in her fifth year, and no, she's not nuts and does not think she's a witch. Lol.), and I can't wait to get back there. Where are you going?" She turned back to him, appreciating the fact that he didn't ignore her and actually started talking to her. She had been worried that she would have been bored during the eleven hours on the planes. Maybe now she'll have company for at least seven of the eleven hours.  
  
"You're going to Billings, too? That's way weird!" He said, his face breaking into a smile.  
  
"Why are you going to Billings?" She asked him,  
  
He was about to answer when, "Will passenger in the seats 1-13 please come to the desk to board." The voice boomed over the intercom again.  
  
They both got up.  
  
"What seat are you in?" He asked her, looking at his ticket.  
  
"8A. You?" she answered, looking at her ticket, also.  
  
"8B. Huh. Go figure. Well, you better not snore." He joked with her.  
  
"Me? You!" She said, playfully punching him in the arm. "I never sleep for very long on planes." She told him, readying her passport and ticket as they were a couple of people away from the desk.  
  
"Really? Me neither." He said.  
  
They reached the desk and Hermione gave the woman her ticket and passport. She looked at the ticket, ran it through the ticket taker and gave her the stub and kept the bigger ticket. She then handed Hermione back her passport and Hermione advanced to the collapsible hallway. She then stopped and waited for her new...what was he? A friend? A companion? A person that she talked to when she was bored? She didn't know what to call him.  
  
Well, he came over when the attendant was finished with him and they walked along in silence.  
  
A couple of minutes later they were sitting down and looking at the televisions in front of them. They were imbedded in the back of the seat in front of them, one for each person.  
  
"Way cool!" Hermione said, looking at the word "Welcome" being flashed on the screen in many different languages.  
  
She looked over that the guy next to her and he was looking out the window at the guys outside, packing the plane with luggage.  
  
"Haha! I get window seat!" She teased him.  
  
He just stuck his tongue out at her childishly and sat back in his seat, pulling out a stick of gum. Hermione could have sworn it looked like Droobles Best Blowing Gum, but corrected herself quickly.  
  
He's not a wizard! He would go to Hogwarts! And I know I haven't seen him!  
  
And that settled that.  
  
Then, slowly, the plane started moving. Hermione braced herself for the take-off that would result in getting her to Billings, Montana, and to her sanctuary, Christikon. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I'm just trying to boost the amount of words so that more people will read, because if I get to 10,000 words, I know more people will read it. Well, sorry about the slow starting, but I'm still trying to think of how I'm going to do this. And thanks to my 5 reviewers. I appreciate your input. Now, on to the story!  
  
The Christikon Way  
  
Chapter Two  
  
As the plane took off, she popped in a stick of gum and pulled out her book. She was soon asleep, with the mystery guy also asleep next to her.  
  
Six hours later, Hermione woke up to the flight attendants passing out the food trays. Just the smell of it made her want to retch.  
  
"Turkey or Ham?" She asked them.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Hermione answered quickly, glancing at the tray and turning toward the window.  
  
"Um...no thank you. I'm not hungry either." She heard the guy tell her. She heard her advance to the next group of people and shuddered as they said they wanted ham.  
  
"Nasty. I don't know why they make this crappy food for us. I mean, don't they want people to come back?" She heard they guy say, and she turned to him as he was putting his try down and getting out a deck of cards.  
  
"So...I don't mean to be blunt, but I still don't know your name." She said, putting the book that had been lying in her lap in her carry on.  
  
"Oh. Well, I still don't know yours either. So, what's your name?" He asked, dealing out a simple game of solitaire.  
  
"Wait, I asked you first! You should tell me before I tell you. It's only fair." She said, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Technically you didn't. You just stated that you don't know my name." He told her, looking up from his card game to smile triumphantly.  
  
"But you still knew I was asking you a question! You knew what I meant!"  
  
"I might have, but I might not have, either. You could have just been stating the obvious to make conversation, which you succeeded in doing so, if that was your goal." He told her, setting his cards down on the tray, waiting for he counter.  
  
"I...I was...damn you." She grumbled out leaning back in her chair.  
  
"So? What's your name?" He asked her, picking up her cards and continuing his game.  
  
"I refuse to tell you. You should tell me first, mister." She said, grumpily staring at the back of the seat in front of her.  
  
"Ok...how about this. We both hand each other our ticket stubs and read the name. Deal?" He suggested.  
  
She paused and thought about it for a second.  
  
"Alright. Deal." She said, and they both got out their tickets.  
  
"Alright. Now, on the count of three, hold it up. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." She said, readying her ticket.  
  
"One..." a baby started crying behind them.  
  
"Two..." a flight attendant knocked over a glass in the aisle, right next to they guy.  
  
"Three!"  
  
Right as they flipped them over, the overhead shaft with all the luggage in it came loose. The luggage fell out on top of the guy.  
  
But it didn't prevent Hermione from seeing his name.  
  
And it didn't prevent Draco Malfoy from seeing her ticket, reading Hermione Granger.  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but I have homework, and can't write any more. I'll try to update soon. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Update time!  
  
The Christikon Way  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The just sat there in shock, staring at each other. They were in their own little world, oblivious to the pandemonium that was happening around them.  
  
Suddenly, the flight attendant walked up and blew a whistle to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Ok, people, if you would just grab your carry on luggage, put it in the over head compartments, and sit down, then this would all be less hectic. I know you want to get up and walk around, but the flight's almost over. So, please, lets have more picking up and less yelling." She said, to the angry mob that had accumulated in the aisle.  
  
As people started picking up their luggage, Hermione and Draco were snapped into reality simultaneously.  
  
"I can't believe this!" They said in unison.  
  
"I-you-NO WAY!" Draco said, and started pinching himself. "This *pinch* is *pinch* a *pinch* dream *pinch*!" He said angrily. He then turned to Hermione. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!?!?! YOU'RE NOT REAL!!!!! YOU'RE A FIGMENT OF MY OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION!!!" He yelled at her.  
  
"And you think I'm liking this arrangement? HA! I don't think so!" She told him. She then pulled out her discman and covered her ears with her headphones.  
  
"Granger! Don't ignore me!" He yelled back at her, but she just turned her music up and grabbed her book.  
  
"Urgh! FINE!" And he sat back with his arms crossed across his chest. (A/N: lol. That sounds funny.)  
  
Five minutes later, the flight attendant came over.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you'll have to turn those off. We're a few minutes away from landing." She said to Hermione.  
  
She didn't hear her.  
  
"Um...Could you nudge her for me? I can't reach her." She asked Draco.  
  
"Sure." He said, slugging Hermione in the arm.  
  
"OUCH! MALFOY! DON'T YOU EVER TOUGHT ME AGAIN YOU SLIMY GIT!" she exploded.  
  
The whole plane was now looking at the three of them.  
  
"Granger, please. Like I would touch you out of my own free will. You just need to turn those off. We're almost landing." He said calmly. "We've got it covered. You can go about your business." He told the passengers in the cabin.  
  
They slowly turned away and talk gradually filled the plane.  
  
"You're a git, Malfoy." Hermione told him after the flight attendant left them.  
  
"I was just helping the poor woman get your attention." He told her nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah, and causing me physical pain in the process." She shot back at him grumpily.  
  
"You actually thought I would pass up an opportunity like that?" He asked her incredulously.  
  
"Well...I was hoping so, but I have much too high of expectations for you, so I may as well just forget about it." She said, turning away from him and looking out the window at the evening lights of Newark, New Jersey and Manhattan, New York.  
  
"Wow." She whispered to herself.  
  
"What?" Draco asked crankily.  
  
"It's none of your concern what I'm thinking and saying. If I want you to know, I'll tell you, so just bug off!" she just shot back at him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
And they both shut up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please stay in your seats until we have come to a complete stop and the pilot turns the fasten seatbelt sign off. Thank you for flying Continental Airlines. We hope your flight was enjoyable." They heard the cookie cutter voice over the intercom.  
  
Hermione was gathering her stuff into her carry on and Draco was rubbing his ear, which had started hurting in the descent.  
  
The aisles soon filled as the seatbelt sign was turned off.  
  
Draco stood up, immediately sitting back down again, cursing and rubbing his head, due to the fact that the ceiling was lower than he had expected.  
  
Hermione let out a snort of laughter.  
  
"Shut up, Granger." He shot back at her, but she broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
Draco sighed and gave up, not in the mood for another row at the moment. His entire head now hurt. At least now he would be able to get some ice cream and a good soda to help him. Maybe even a soft pretzel.  
  
"What's wrong Malfoy?" Hermione sincerely asked him as she looked at him. His silence automatically told her something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong is none of your business, Granger." He shot back at her, grabbing his backpack and stalking down the aisle.  
  
She quickly got up and followed him, making sure no one got in front of her.  
  
As they exited the plane, Hermione thought she heard the flight attendant say to the pilot in her stupid cookie cutter voice, "They should get married. They already fight like an old couple. And they're so cute together."  
  
Perfect couple? Yeah right.  
  
When they got into the hall right outside the plane, Hermione walked up beside Draco.  
  
"You know what, Malfoy? I don't care if it's none of my business. TELL ME!" She ordered him.  
  
"Well! Someone's pushy!" He said to her, slinging his backpack over his right shoulder.  
  
"So? I want to know!" She defended herself.  
  
"And I want to know what you were so awed about when we were flying in. But you wont tell me that, so why should I tell you this?" He told her, shoving his left hand in his pocket.  
  
"Well, I asked you politely! You just said, 'What?' Oh, yeah. Real polite." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, that's just too bad for you then, 'cause I'm not telling you until you tell me, and I don't think you're going to cave, so you're out of luck." He told her, taking out his ticket for his next flight.  
  
"What if I told you after you told me?" She asked, him, looking at his face.  
  
"Why should I tell first? After all, I asked first." He asked her.  
  
"Well, I don't think you'll believe me if I told you first, and then you wouldn't tell me. And then, I would have told you and not gotten what I had wanted in the first place, and wouldn't have anything to hold against you if you didn't tell me." She told him simply.  
  
"As if you would really hold it against me." He laughed, and made for his left.  
  
Hermione took out her ticket and looked around.  
  
She then put her ticket in her pocket and followed Draco.  
  
"You bet I would." She told him as she caught up to him.  
  
"Right. I'm sure you would." He said sarcastically. "Why are you following me?" He asked her, looking straight ahead at the gate.  
  
"Because my gate's this way. I'm in C7. And, by the looks of it, so are you." She answered him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says your ticket." She told him, pointing to his ticket, still in his hand.  
  
"And, let me tell you, I make a great plane neighbor. You know why I'm telling you this? Because I'm in 9A. You're in 9B. So just get used to me." She told him with a final tone.  
  
"Well, this is just jolly, isn't it?" He shot back at her with fake joy.  
  
"You betcha." She told him, shouldering her carry on.  
  
"So? What's wrong?" She asked him yet again.  
  
"I told you I'm not telling until you tell me." He told her, pocketing his ticket.  
  
"Um...why not?" She asked him.  
  
"Because I asked you first, and you wouldn't tell me. I told you that, too."  
  
"Why are you doing to Billings?" She asked, as it dawned on her that he never had a chance to answer her question nearly eight hours ago.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" He asked, walking up to a smoothie vendor.  
  
"Because I told you why I'm going, so you should tell me. It's only fair." She told him, stepping up to the counter. "One Pineapple Banana Smoothie, please." She told the cashier, getting out her money from her purse.  
  
They stood in silence while the cashier was making her smoothie and when Hermione had paid her, she stepped aside to let Draco order and pay.  
  
Five minutes later, they were walking around the food court looking for a place to get some soft pretzels.  
  
"So what kind of smoothie did you get?" Hermione asked, sipping her own.  
  
Draco mumbled something incomprehensible.  
  
"Sorry, what?" She asked.  
  
"Pineapple Banana, ok?" He asked her, a bit peeved at the fact that they both got the same drink. (A/N: Damn, I sure make him shallow, don't I?)  
  
"Oh. It's good, isn't it?" Hermione asked, not noticing his peeved attitude.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He said, absent-mindedly taking another sip of it.  
  
They strolled around for a little while until Hermione looked at her watch.  
  
"We'd better get to our gate. They'll be boarding in a few minutes." She told him, throwing away her now empty styrafoam cup.  
  
"Sure." Was all Draco said. He, too, threw away his empty cup, and then turned toward their gate and they both walked over to it.  
  
"The pilot would like to start boarding flight 4592Y- non-stop to Minneapolis St. Paul, Minnesota. Would all first class passengers please come up to the desk with their tickets ready for boarding." The attendant's voice echoed in the gate.  
  
They both took a seat where a family had just gotten up to get in line.  
  
"So...Why are you going to Billings?" Hermione asked him yet again.  
  
Draco sighed.  
  
"I'm going to this camp out on the Boulder River. I've been going to it ever since I visited my cousin who lives in Big Timber. He's big on the whole religion scene and he invited me to come to camp with him for a week. I agreed. I wasn't too psyched, but I figured it would burn time. Well, when I got up there, I felt...I don't know...like I didn't have to hide myself. Like I could just be me and not have to worry about anyone else pressuring me to be mean or smart or nice or stupid. I could pick my own identity, and I picked mine, because I never get to be me. And, as I was starting to like the openness of the camp, I was also starting to like the religion and the people and the staff. I love it up there. I can't wait to go back. It's my-"  
  
"Sanctuary." Hermione cut him off. "That's what you were going to say, wasn't it?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know that?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, when I was told about my camp by my brother who lives in Billings now, I wanted to go and see this camp that he wouldn't shut up about. He held it in such high regard, and that doesn't happen very often with him. I went to see him in Billings for a week with my mom and dad, and then I went off for a week of camp. I was amazed at how nice everything was- especially for a camp. Usually camp cabins don't have electricity, but these ones did. Oh, I want to get back up there to see Ralphie. Dang, she's one of the funniest people I've ever met!" Hermione went on and on. Then-  
  
"Would all passengers in seats 1-15 please get in line with your tickets ready to be taken." They heard the attendant again.  
  
"Well, that's us." Draco said.  
  
"Ok." She said.  
  
They couldn't help but feel a little closer as they stood in line. They could almost tolerate each other. That hasn't happened in the last six years they've known each other. This was getting a little weird...  
  
*A/N: Ok. I've decided on one thing: I'm not lengthening the sessions. The 7 or 8 days there are in the sessions are enough. If it's taken this long to get eight hours into the trip, I'm pretty sure it'll be enough. Well, I hope you like it. R/R! 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Drum roll please! Dun dun dun dun! IT'S UPDATED!!!! WOOHOO!!!! Tee hee hee. Now! On with the story!  
  
The Christikon Way  
  
Chapter Four  
  
As they sat in their seats, Hermione looked at him with a broad smile on her face.  
  
"What?" He asked when he noticed her looking at him.  
  
"Hee hee. I got the window seat again." She said, laughing slightly at the way her voice sounded.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea. Rub it in why don't you." He grumbled to her.  
  
She then pulled out a book and the silence covered them like a blanket.  
  
The flight attendant went over the safety procedures, but neither of them paid much attention. They had been over this already a few hours ago.  
  
Then the plane took off.  
  
Ten minutes into the flight, Hermione couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"It's too quiet." She said to him, not taking her eyes off her book.  
  
She waited for a response.  
  
Silence.  
  
She sighed at his lack of a response and looked up.  
  
He was immersed in a book and had headphones on.  
  
She sighed again.  
  
Then the flight attendant rolled her cart up to them.  
  
"Would you like a complimentary drink?" She asked in her stupid cookie cutter voice.  
  
"Ginger Ale, please," Hermione replied. She then saw the perfect revenge for being slugged earlier on the last plane.  
  
She grabbed the side of Draco's headphones and snapped it back into his head. (A/N: Did that make any sense?)  
  
He removed his headphones and asked her, the irritation apparent in his voice, "What was that for?"  
  
Hermione just pointed to the flight attendant and he turned to where she was pointing.  
  
"Oh." He said.  
  
"Would you like a complimentary drink?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes, please. A Ginger Ale." He said politely.  
  
She served him his drink and moved on.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked her yet again.  
  
"I showed you. And if that isn't a good enough reason for you, tough nuggies."  
  
"What I mean is, why did you snap me with my headphones?" He asked, the irritation returning in his voice.  
  
"Oh, that. Revenge." She told him simply.  
  
"For what?!" He asked her.  
  
"For you slugging me earlier." She said.  
  
"Well...well...I didn't know you believed in revenge." He said, changing the butt of the conversation to her.  
  
"I usually don't. Unless it has to do with something you did to me. Then I fully believe in it." She stated simply.  
  
"Urgh! You're impossible!" He said.  
  
"Why thank you!" She said, pulling out her headphones and a deck of cards.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm going to play solitaire with some music, if that's alright with you." She said, but didn't wait for an answer. She already had her headphones on and turned up as loud as possible to block out any response from him.  
  
He sighed in frustration before returning to his book and music, also. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We are now entering the Minneapolis St. Paul region. Please turn off all electronics at this time and fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing in approximately three minutes. Thank you for flying Continental Airlines." The cookie cutter voice announced over the intercom.  
  
Hermione and Draco made sure to take off their headphones before the other had a chance to 'get their attention.'  
  
The plane landed shortly afterwards and they got off and walked out into the food court again.  
  
"You know what I feel like getting right now?" Hermione asked Draco.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"ICE CREAM!" She said and dragged him by the hand over to a Dairy Queen.  
  
"I would like one Butterfinger blizzard, please." She told the cashier sweetly, not noticing she was still holding Draco's hand.  
  
"Coming right up. And for you, sir?" He asked.  
  
"Um...I'll have the same." He said.  
  
Moments later they were eating Butterfinger blizzards and walking toward their next gate.  
  
"I'm in B16. You?" Draco said, taking his ticket out of his pocket and looking at it.  
  
"Um..." Hermione replied, taking her ticket out of her purse, "Same. What seat?"  
  
"14B, you?"  
  
"I'm seeing a trend, here. 14A." She said.  
  
"I don't want to be stuck with you again!" He said, pulling a pretty funny looking horrified face.  
  
"And you think I like it?" She asked, gently pushing him aside so that he made this little curve in his walking.  
  
"Yup. You're very honored to be spending such a long time with me, the Slytherin King!" He said proudly, throwing an arm around her shoulder casually.  
  
"Sure. That's exactly what I was thinking!" She said sarcastically as they made their way to their gate.  
  
"I bet it was." He said smugly.  
  
"Right. Well, our plane will be boarding in a few minutes, so I'm going to go finish my blizzard and use the restroom. I'll meet you in five?" She asked him, putting her ticket back in her purse.  
  
"Yea, sure." He mumbled, and walked over to an empty seat.  
  
"See you in a few." She said, making a beeline for the bathroom. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own it, Reviewer you are, I do not own Harry Potter. Lol.  
  
A/N: Here's another chappy that you guys have waited for for soooooo long. I'm sorry it took forever. I've had a lot going on lately and I just realized that you guys probably want to know what happens next. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer to compensate for the wait. Maybe I'll get another out after this one. Well...on with the story!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"You know, you don't have to look so sour. I only left for five minutes." Hermione said when she saw Draco glaring at the floor with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Yes I do. It's in my job description." He replied, not looking up from the spot on the floor that held his interest.  
  
"And what else is in that job description?" She asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Staring at spots on the floor that bug me, getting top notch grades, and being the perfect Slytherin." He said, finally looking up and getting his ticket out as the attendant asked the first class people to come up with their tickets ready and their carry-ons with them.  
  
"Right. Very interesting." Hermione said, getting her ticket out as well and looking at it, clearly not interested in his 'job description'.  
  
"Rows one through fifteen please come up to the desk and get in line." The attendant's voice sounded over the intercom once again.  
  
Hermione and Draco got up at once and bent over to get their bags. The only problem was that their bags were between them and when they bent over to get them they smacked foreheads.  
  
They both shot back up again and held their foreheads with their hands.  
  
"Damn it." Hermione said, sitting back down.  
  
Draco just started mumbling to himself about people who didn't look where they were putting their heads...or maybe it was about children sound asleep in their beds....Hermione couldn't really tell.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione said, grabbing her bag and standing up again. She turned and waited for him to follow suit.  
  
He was quiet for a minute and then said, "It's fine."  
  
And all Hermione could think was, 'Woa! He didn't verbally attack me for bumping him!'  
  
He grabbed his bag and they walked to the line. It turned out they were the last ones to board because of their little collision.  
  
When they were on the plane, Hermione was about to sit down but stopped herself.  
  
"Do you want window seat?"  
  
Draco was surprised- no; beyond surprised- that she had offered him the window.  
  
"Um...sure. Thanks." He said.  
  
When they both had sat down, they noticed that the plane was very small. Of course, what did you expect? I mean, it was going to Montana of all places. I mean, the tallest building in the state only has eighteen floors. Who would really want to go there for pleasure?  
  
Draco and Hermione! Duh!  
  
Well, they looked around and noticed that the seats weren't very full. Even though they were only going to Montana, usually they flights are full.  
  
"Well, this way if we get tired we can lay down. Not too shabby." Hermione said, sitting back and trying to get as comfortable as possible.  
  
"Where are you going to stay when you get there?" Draco asked her, also sitting back and fastening his seat belt.  
  
"With my brother, Mike. He's lived in Montana for a few years now. He was a counselor at our camp for a few years, but now he's got a good job and can't leave for the whole summer. It's too bad. I fly all the way over here and only get to see him for a few days. I miss him so much!" She said, sighing. "Where are you staying?"  
  
"With my cousin. He's going to be picking me up at the airport in Billings. We're going to stay in town with one of his friends for the night and then leave for Big Timber the next day. I leave for camp a few days after that."  
  
"Cool." Hermione said.  
  
And that was the end of their conversation for a while.  
  
After the plane took off, yet another stupid cookie cutter voice made it's way to their ears and asked them if they wanted yet another 'complimentary drink'.  
  
"Ginger Ale, please." They both said together.  
  
After the stuartess served them their drinks and moved on, Hermione said with a little giggle, "I think we're spending too much time together."  
  
"Gee, where did you get a crazy idea like that?" Draco returned, sarcasm painted on his words.  
  
"Oh, I don't know! Maybe from the fact that we're saying the same things at the same time." She said, pulling out her book.  
  
"You do know that was a rhetorical question, right?" Draco asked her, not believing that she actually answered the question.  
  
"Yes, I did. I just felt like answering the question anyway." She said, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Right. I totally believe that one." Draco said, pulling his discman out and putting his headphones on.  
  
"You are such a prick." Hermione said, shaking her head and cracking open her book, though smiling all the time. She couldn't help but think, 'He just might be growing on me.'  
  
A/N: I'm only stopping now because it's late and I have Jazz Band early tomorrow morning. I'll try to get another chappy up soon, though. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: You probably know this by now, but I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I want to. If I did, I wouldn't make Herm be with anyone but Draco...well, maybe George, but that doesn't seem right to many people other than me.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"We are now coming up on Billings Logan International Airport. On behalf of Continental Airlines, we hope you had a great flight and enjoy your stay in Billings, however long it may be. At this time we would like you to turn off all electronics, put your tray tables up, and put your seats back in the upright position. Thank you for flying Continental Airlines." Hermione was really starting to hate those cookie cutter voices. Thank God this was the last one for a few weeks.  
  
Hermione did was the stuartess suggested and looked over at Draco. He was fast asleep with his headphones on and a book lying face down on his chest.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but think he looked kind of cute like that, but she had to wake him up because he didn't have his seat belt on, and she sure as hell wasn't putting it on for him.  
  
So she started poking him.  
  
"Draco..." She said, poking him in the arm.  
  
Twitch.  
  
"Huh. Well, let's try that again..." She poked him a few more times.  
  
Twitch.  
  
Double twitch.  
  
"Hehe..." She started power-poking him on his head.  
  
Mad twitching.  
  
Draco then shot up and stated quite loudly, "STOP POKING ME! I HAVE POKE-O- PHOBIA!!!"  
  
"This made Hermione break down in giggles.  
  
Draco blinked and looked around in surprise. He looked as if he didn't know who he was, where he was, or what he was doing where he was. He then looked at the laughing form next to him and he remembered that he was on his way to Billings.  
  
"Why were you poking me?" He asked her, leaning back and putting his headphones away.  
  
"We're going to be landing soon. I figured you wanted to strap yourself to your seat and put your electronics away." Hermione answered, gaining her composure.  
  
"Oh. Gotcha." He said, putting his stuff away and sitting back.  
  
"So..." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yea..." Draco sighed back.  
  
"So, I hope you have fun at camp." Hermione said, looking out the window at the small city.  
  
"Yea. You too. Who knows, maybe I'll see you on the way home." Draco said. Hermione thought he almost sounded sad, but she figured it must have been her imagination.  
  
"Do go cursing any muggles while you're away. That'd be a night mare for the Ministry." Hermione joked.  
  
"Yea. I guess I don't have to say the same to you since you're muggle born any way. But while we're at it, don't go cursing any wizards either, ok?" Draco answered.  
  
"Sure." Hermione laughed.  
  
While they were talking, the plane had landed.  
  
"Please stay seated until the pilot has turned off the fastened seatbelts sign. Once again, we thank you for flying Continental Airlines." There was that cookie cutter voice again. Hermione was about ready to shoot the next person who even thought cookie cutter voice, but she held herself back and stood up right as the seatbelt sign turned off. She grabbed her backpack and made her way out with Draco right behind her.  
  
They walked in silence out into the terminal and to the escalator. As they rode down the escalator, Hermione saw her brother talking to some guy.  
  
"Mike!" She yelled, and ran the rest of the way down the escalator right to her older brother and engulfed him in a hug.  
  
"Good to see you, too." Came his muffled voice, "And it's also good to breathe, too." He said as she pulled away.  
  
"God, you havn't changed a bit! And who's your friend?" She asked, turning to the guy he had been talking to and saw Draco standing next to him talking animatedly.  
  
"This is Brian Black. He and his cousin are going to be staying with us for the night and then they're driving to Big Timber tomorrow morning." Mike answered.  
  
"This is my cousin-"  
  
"Draco." Hermione cut him off. "Yea, we know each other...more than a little." Hermione said.  
  
"Small world" Draco said, going over to the baggage claim when his suitcase came into view, and Hermione followed suit.  
  
"Well, I guess we aren't rid of each other for a while, now are we?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yup. I knew the world was small, but I never knew it was this small. I'm kind of getting tired of you." Draco said jokingly.  
  
"Gasp! No! Me? But I'm suck good company! How could you get tired of me?" Hermione faked shock.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Draco said with a smile and grabbed his suitcase and walked back to their ride.  
  
A/N: Well, there's another chapter for you. I don't think it's too good, but you tell me what you think! R/R 


End file.
